warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
A Thousand Miles
Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass, and I’m homebound. The full moon shone its brilliant glow over the island as the indistinct murmur of voices drifted through Thornfeather’s ears. She sat in the midst of the crowd, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws. Sitting completely still, she subconsciously pretended to listen at the conversations of the cats around her. No one could have been able to tell that she was drowning in grief. Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way through the crowd. “Prey is running well in RiverClan,” Reedstar announced. “The recent floods have traumatized the clan greatly, but we are recovering quickly. We thank the other clans for all their support during the floods.” Yowls of approval rose above the crowd. Thornfeather’s heart eased slightly. At least the clans are getting along. ''As Thornfeather followed her clan back to camp, her paw caught on a weed. She fell into the bushes with a squeal, and everything came back to her. 'And I need you' 'And I miss you' 'And now I wonder…' ''“Stay back, Thornfeather, let me handle this!” he growled. Thornfeather purred in amusement as he launched himself at the bush, clawing at the leaves and branches. A plump mouse scurried out and Thornfeather leaped forward to catch it. With the mouse under her paws, she glanced at him, her whiskers twitching. “What would I do without you?” He purred and padded to her side. '' ''“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that.” If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by? The soft grass swayed in the breeze and for a moment Thornfeather forgot where she was. All the stars of Silverpelt swirled above her and suddenly she was back again, back to the time when everything was perfect, when he was by her side. The wind ruffled her fur and she breathed in his scent. It’s playing you. He’s not really here. She squeezed her eyes shut as sorrow swallowed her once more. The spinning memories drowned away in the blanket of grief and Thornfeather felt herself slipping away into the never ending darkness. Cause you know I’d walk a thousand miles if I could just see you… Tonight Thornfeather leaped up and began to run, her paws skidding the grass. The darkness behind her ripped as she broke through her barrier of grief. Choking back sobs, she ran up the hills, hoping to rid the darkness forever. It’s always times like these when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me'' The bright morning sun shone into the warriors den. Thornfeather opened her eyes. She had dreamt of him again. She could still see his face in her mind, purring as he bowled her over. Shaking her head, she dragged herself out of her nest and headed out. ''Cause everything’s so wrong and I don’t belong living in your precious memory.'' ''“Twist your left paw like this,” he explained, swiping the air with his paw. “Then push yourself forward with your hind paws. That way your accuracy will definitely beat that of the other warriors.” Thornfeather lunged at a plant, twisting her paw like he said. '' ''“Wow, it works!”' And I, I don’t want to let you go I, I drown in you memory I, I don’t want to let you go I, I don’t want to let this go I, I don’t… “No!” Thornfeather shrieked. “No, don’t go!” He lifted his head and licked her cheek. “I’m sorry, Thornfeather,” he murmured hoarsely. '' ''“Don’t go,” she sobbed. “Please, don’t leave me!” She licked his wound rapidly, trying to stop the bleeding. '' ''“It’s okay,” he mewed. “You’ll be okay.” “No, I won’t,” she cried. “I’ll never be okay unless you’re with me.” She pressed against him. “You can’t leave me!” ”I won’t,” he replied, his voice growing softer. Remember, you won’t ever have to worry about making do without me. I’ll be with you forever, Thornfeather.” And in that moment, he was gone.'' Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I’m homebound. Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way through the crowd And I still need you And I still miss you And now I wonder Thornfeather made her way to her favourite spot in the forest. The sun beams bounced off the leaves into the grassy clearing, and she reminisced all the time they had spent there. If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by? Cause you know I’d walk a thousand miles If I could just see you… Raising her head to the sky, his words echoed in her ears as if he was whispering to her right there. If I could just hold you… I’ll be with you forever, Thornfeather. Tonight. Category:Songfics